


Yuta's Love

by taeminki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Yoonoh always felt Yuta's love.





	Yuta's Love

**Author's Note:**

> honestly writing smut is hard but writing smut with yuta as a character is like _really_ easy

As Yuta's hips bounced against Yoonoh's cheeks, all Yoonoh could think was _nothing's ever felt this good_. Yuta was, by far, the best Yoonoh had ever had. He drove into Yoonoh with a kind of passion that Yoonoh didn't think was possible to display when having sex. For Yoonoh, sex had always seemed like a detached thing-- a thing people did just to do, something that had no romantic value. He knew better now. He knew, even though Yuta was dirty, and kinky, and everything else, there was still love in it-- and he didn't even have to try to show it. He was natural about it, which told Yoonoh _yes, he really does love me_.

"Tell me," Yuta whispered, urging Yoonoh to follow one of his kinks. It wasn't something Yoonoh had liked or even really thought about before Yuta came along-- but allowing "Oppa," to slip off of his lips in the process of love-making became natural, and it showed their love when Yuta's cheeks would flush _just a little bit_ \-- just enough for Yoonoh to notice-- Yoonoh, because he'd spent hours studying those cheeks; he'd spend hours studying the entirety of his face and body and he knew Yuta from head to toe.

"Tell me again," Yuta urged gently. Yoonoh had never known anyone to be able to keep a rhythm the way Yuta did and speak at the same time. He thought speaking and thrusting acted like left and right hands, in which it was hard to do something with one and something with the other. He knew people to sing and dance, but he knew it was hard. He'd never known someone to speak and thrust so easily; he'd never known anyone like Yuta, who could lay himself over Yoonoh's back and talk to him so dirty but love him and fuck him at the same time. He'd never known the pleasure of being thrust into and detecting a small change in the heat on Yuta's cheeks, pressed against his own, as he whispered "Oppa" into the air.

"Again," " _Oppa_."

Yuta gripped Yoonoh's hair and pulled his head back just to kiss his cheek. Yoonoh moaned at the new angle-- though he didn't move his lower half at all, it felt different to be fucked like this. One of Yoonoh's arms was free now-- no longer pinned by Yuta's sturdy hands. He reached for the edge of the pillow and gripped as hard as he felt necessary. His other hand was also gripping the pillow, but only the small bits that the tips of his fingers caught, for the rest of his palm was trapped in Yuta's. There was another example of Yuta's love: he would always, always pin Yoonoh down in some way, but he would always, always pin him by an intimate spot-- by fingers wrapped all the way around Yoonoh's waist so Yoonoh knew _Yuta had him_ \-- by fingers intertwined with Yoonoh's so Yoonoh knew _Yuta had him_ \-- by ankles touching so Yoonoh knew _Yuta had him_ \-- by intimate touches and still hands so Yoonoh knew that yes, Yuta was pinning him down, but Yuta was pinning himself down, too.

"Yuta-- oppa--" and when Yoonoh said it without being prompted, Yuta knew he was coming close. Yuta made a few changes in their position to drive Yoonoh into another of his best orgasms; he pulled his weight off of Yoonoh and flattened a hand on the small of his back-- pinning them both. He held Yoonoh's hand a little tighter; he leaned in close enough to kiss the back of Yuta's neck. Together, they finished; together, they moaned and gripped each other a little too tight; Yoonoh folded his free hand behind his back to grip Yuta's wrist, to come into as much contact with Yuta as he could. Of course, Yoonoh felt the love in the climax and he felt the love in the hours they were awake after. He felt the love in the shower, where Yuta pinned him against the wall-- pinned them both against the wall-- and kissed him breathless. He felt the love in Yuta's washing of his hair and his shoulder, in Yuta's kissing of his back despite the soap that remained; the impatience to kiss the body he loved so much. He felt all the love in the world with Yuta; he felt it in the way Yuta held his waist and the way Yuta didn't want to let him go.

"You have to wash up too, hyung," Yoonoh giggled sleepily; Yuta shrugged his shoulders, didn't responed. Yoonoh reached behind him, dragging the loofah over what he could reach of Yuta's sides and back. Eventually, Yuta did let him go-- but not before kissing his neck and rubbing his hips and telling him "I love you" without actually saying the words.

Later, he did. Later, when they were laying together, with Yuta's hair still a little damp and Yoonoh's completely fluffy and blow-dried by Yuta's hands, Yuta told him "I love you;" and he said it when his hands were carding through Yoonoh's hair, when his lips were inches from Yoonoh's-- and Yoonoh didn't say it back, but he muttered it with a kiss-- the sealing of their close lips-- and Yuta knew.


End file.
